Star vs TFOE meets Kim Possible
by StarsandSunkissed
Summary: Star cuts into the wrong dimension with the dimensional scissors and sends herself and Marco into Kim's dimension in the middle of battle, where they get damaged. While they figure out how to fix them they meet Kim and Ron and join in on their adventures.
1. After The Call

**Important Stuff:**

 **Setting: KP- Season 3 during "Showdown at the Crooked D"**

 **SVTFOE: Season 2 after "Raid the Cave"**

 **Chapter 1: After the Call**

"You know, you should just take your parent's advice and sit tight," Marco said, his hand on Star's shoulder as a show of comfort.

Star gave a small smile and sighed. "Right."

Marco, sensing Star's uneasiness with the situation lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Or we can go to another dimension! To help you take your mind off things."

Star brightened up a bit. "Yeah, maybe you're right. The Bounce Lounge _does_ have a special tonight." Star walked over to her bed and pulled the dimensional scissors from under her pillow.

"Really? That's where you keep them?" Marco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! So they don't get lost." Star cut into the air and a green-blue swirl appeared. "I finally took your advice." She jumped in, Marco following behind.

They entered in what appeared to be a western semi-deserted town. "Star, where are we? I'm pretty sure this isn't the Bounce Lounge." The portal closed. Marco walked around the buildings with Star.

"No idea..." Star dazed, taking in the landscape. A sharp whistle and a rumbling snapped her out of it.

"What are THOSE?!" Marco pointed at the mechanical horses and the people on them. One redheaded, two dark brown and two identical brown haired people rode facing similarly dressed men and a green-skinned woman in a green and black jumpsuit.

They ran behind the building and hid, watching the scene in slight disbelief as the twins lassoed the mooks and electrocuted them together. An older man raised a horse on its hind legs and pulled the electro sticks to the front hooves and crushed them on the floor. Meanwhile, the red-haired girl charged towards two henchmen and ducked around her horse as they swung their weapons at her before hopping back in the saddle. The green skinned woman scowled and charged after her and managed to knock her off her horse before she was able to get back on. "Out of all the places we could have accidentally gone to, you chose here?"

Star scoffed, smiling, "Don't worry Marco, we have the scissors. Just a little cut and we are out of here!" She raised the scissors and was about to cut when a red electric stick hit it, electrocuting them. Dropping the scissors, Star clutched her hand in pain.

"Star! Are you okay?" Marco said, looking over her hands.

"I'm fine Marco." She shook her hand, "I'm magic, remember? The scissors might not be though..."

He picked up the dented and partially charred scissors and examined them. The top half of the scissors were gone and the remaining half was dark gray, a stark contrast to the original pale silver color. The light blue gem in the center was mostly fine, barring the color change to dark blue and the red handles remained the same.

"Oh no. What do we do now?" Marco worriedly asked as he put the scissors away, "We're stuck in another dimension!" He tugged at his hair.

"Relax, I can magic us back home, like the time we transported Skullnik to my room." Star pulled out her wand.

"But that was when we were in the same dimension! What would happen if you try a cross-dimensional teleportation spell?"

"Oh..." Star lowered her hand, "I forgot about that."

He sighed. "Well, I guess we should look around and try to find someone who can help us." Marco pulled out his phone and started typing, "I just hope there's service here."

Star nibbled at her cleaved wand nervously as Marco searched for their location. "Hey, all the fighting stopped."

Marco looked up, "We're in Montana apparently. Never thought we'd end up in such a boring- wait what did you say?"

Star pulled his sleeve and they watched as the green-skinned woman started shooting emerald flames at poor defenseless men.

Star raised her wand, "I'm gonna stop her!"

Marco's eyes widened. "No no no no Star wait we need to-"

"Narwhal blast!" The pink magic exploded from the wand and the narwhals hit the woman and she fell over the stable.

"-Not draw attention," He facepalmed.

A blue skinned man with a barrel covering him ran as fast as he could to the woman and helped her get up as they rushed to their flying ship. "Oops," Star chuckled nervously, heading towards the back of the building. "Well we can still totally hide before-"

The red-haired girl flipped in front of them and a blonde boy skidded next to her.

"And let you two escape? Yeah, that's not happening." She crouched into a defensive pose.

"Oh no." Marco said, putting himself into a fighting position as Star raised her wand, "Listen, you do not want to fight us."

"Oh?" The girl asked sarcastically. The boy laughed, "More like you don't want to fight us! And by us I mean KP."

Star and Marco exchanged glances. "KP?" They asked.

"Seriously, you've never heard of The Kim Possible?" the boy asked, "Saves the world on a regular basis? Takes down bad guys with sixteen styles of kung fu and mad cheerleading skills?"

Kim flipped her hair with a smirk as she stared down Marco and Star, "So not the drama, Ron."

"Woah," Star lowered her wand, "So you guys are like us, sorta."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Star, never let your guard down when fighting," he held his pose.

Star pulled him closer and ruffled his hair, "Oh relax Marco, they're the good guys! I can tell." She put her wand away and skipped over to Kim and Ron. "Sorry for getting defensive there, ha ha. I'm Star Butterfly!" she spun around into a curtsey.

Kim raised an eyebrow and lowered her guard a bit and Ron did so as well. "Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable." They shook hands.

"And this is my best friend, Marco Diaz." Marco shook hands with Kim and Ron.

"So you guys save the world too?" Marco asked and looked over to Star, "I guess we aren't that different."

Ron shrugged, "Eh, it's just a hobby. Kim and I have been doing it since middle school."

"Aw man, you two have us beat." Star said, "I've been fighting monsters all my life but it's only since I got my wand that it's been pretty much all the time."

"Wand? You mean the stick you were pointing earlier?" Kim asked skeptically.

Marco sighed and wiped his forehead, "It's a long story. Can we get moving now? The heat is killing me."

"I gotta agree with Marco here, KP." Rufus nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Kim said, as she eyed the sun. "Let's go back. You two can explain on the way."


	2. Introductions

**Chapter 2: Introductions**

"So where did you two say you were from again?" Mr. Dr. Possible said as he watched Star devour the corn on the cob one by one.

The calm Latino-American boy and the hyper, blonde haired, pink heart cheeked girl were quite a sight to see together. Star wore a dark green-blue dress with a lighter blueish green trim, pink striped pants, a spider necklace, white boots with yellow star heels and hot pink soles and hot pink tips. Marco, on the other hand, dressed much less brightly with a light gray shirt, red hoodie, dark gray skinny jeans and olive white sneakers.

"Hey! The rest of us-" Jim started, looking over the diminishing pile of corn cobs.

"-gotta eat too, you know!" Tim finished, grabbing two for himself and Jim before the Mewman princess could eat it all.

Marco chuckled nervously. "Well I'm from Earth and Star here is from Mewni." He sipped some of the soup in his bowl.

"Mew-nee?" Slim asked, pouring a bowl of soup for himself before joining the others at the table, "Never 'eard of it."

Star looked up in the middle of her fifth corn on the cob and said, "Well, it _is_ in another dimension, not a lot of people have heard of it."

"Another dimension?" Kim asked.

"Yeah her parents, the Queen and King of Mewni, sent her to Earth to learn how to use her wand properly and I've been watching over her ever since." Marco smiled, "At first Star really got on my nerves but after we defeated Ludo together we became best friends."

Star used her wand to suck away her six corn husks, to the amazement of those at the table, excluding Marco. "Got on your nerves? Pff, _please_! Marco jumped from a window in his two-story house just to get away from me!"

Marco crossed his arms, "After you sucked my room into an abyss and put a rain cloud over my head! Can't blame me for going insane."

"Wait a second, you're a princess?" Ron asked as Rufus popped out of his pocket and gasped.

Star finished up her eighth cob. "Yeah pretty much," she muttered to the disbelief of the table.

"You don't sound too excited 'bout it," Joss said as she stirred her stew.

"She's not too thrilled about her mom always wanting to be prim and proper all the time," Marco said as Star rolled her eyes.

"Well, would you? All she does is criticize me about everything I do and it's _so annoying_ , so most of the time I just tune her out." She put her fists on her cheeks and elbows on the table while Marco patted her back. "And right now we have no way to get back home."

"Nonsense, we're heading back to Middleton tomorrow and we can drop you off if you'd like," Mr. Dr. Possible stated as he cleared his plate. "Shouldn't be too much trouble."

"Actually we aren't from this Earth, exactly," Marco clarified scratching the back of his neck. "Same place, wrong dimension."

"We use dimensional scissors to travel from place to place and when we got here we were gonna go back home but..." Star trailed off.

"They...got damaged during the fight," Marco pulled out the ruined scissors. "And Star's wand can't get us home from across dimensions so until we find a way to get these fixed, we're trapped."

"Hmm," Kim said as she pulled out her Kimmunicator and pointed to the scissors. "May I see that?"

"Uhh, sure," Marco handed them over and Kim pushed a button. "Hey Wade."

"What's up Kim?" Wade sipped his ever-present soda. "How'd the mission go?"

"Drakken and Shego got away but other than that we got everyone back to normal. But I wanted to ask you about these scissors. Could you scan them for me?"

"Sure thing," a blue beam came out of the Kimmunicator and ran over it.

"Woah Kim! These are way advanced! Where'd you get these?" Wade typed furiously as he looked over the analysis.

"Well, it's a long story," Kim summarized the events during and after they met Star and Marco and their predicament. "Do you think you can fix them?"

"Hmm, I don't know Kim, it could take months just to figure out how these work defying the laws of physics."

"Months?!" Marco exclaimed, standing up, "We don't have that sort of time! Star and I have to get back as soon as possible!"

"Hey Kim, what if we-" Tim started.

"-helped out Wade? We could figure it out faster and get Star and Marco home faster." Jim finished.

"Tweebs-" Kim started.

"Actually Kim, that's not a bad idea. Three minds are better than one." Wade distractedly said. "Figuring out how these work will help me figure out how to fix them."

Star gasped in delight, "You guys would do that for us?"

Kim shrugged and waved her hand, "It's no big."

Ron and Rufus nodded, "It's what we do."

Star ran over to them, "Hugs!" to their surprise and embraced them.

"Then it's settled. Jim, Tim I'll send you the blueprints as soon as I can. Kim, a drone is coming your way to pick up the scissors."

"You rock Wade."

Marco sighed in relief as Kim signed off with Wade. "Well, that's one thing that's covered. Where are we going to stay though?"

Mr. Dr. Possible rubbed his chin, "Well I'll have to speak with my wife but I'm sure we can work things out."

"Two other dimensioners living with us indefinitely?" Tim smirked.

"Two more pranking victims!" Jim rubbed his hands together.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?"

"Hoo-sha!"

They high-fived in delight and started thinking up plans while the drone finally came to retrieve the scissors.

"Oh boy..." Marco groaned, hoping the pranks coming his way were kept to a minimum as he sat back in his chair. "At least we can take a break from monster fighting while we're here."

Star gasped, running over to where Marco sat and held his cheeks, "Take a break? Have you gone _mad_? This a perfect chance to fight crime!"

"Uhh Star, we already do that."

"Yeah, but from monsters! We haven't had a real battle since the book was taken, and that was, like, two weeks ago. Plus this time we're fighting normal crime, not monster crime. It'll be fun."

Marco looked away, "I don't know..."

"Pleeease?" Star clasped her hands together, giving her best dewy-eyed expression. "It's not fun if you're by yourself."

He sighed, "I really hate when you do that. Okay fine."

"Thanks, Marco!" Star hugged him and after a moment, he returned it.

"Y'all are just too cute together," Joss said as she finished the last of her meal. Marco and Star pulled apart.

"Yup, best friends," Marco said and for a split second Star felt disappointed. "The best!" she responded, a bit weaker than usual.

As the family was cleaning up Marco walked over to Ron.

"How do girls do it?" Marco said as Rufus climbed up on Ron's shoulder.

"I have no idea," Ron said and Rufus nodded, "KP mastered it when we were ten and I've never been able to resist. Not that I could before, anyway."

"Ten? How long have you two been friends for?"

Ron leaned back, "Since preschool. Right after naptime." Rufus aww'd and clasped his paws together.

"Wow, that's a pretty long time. Star and I became friends eight months ago and it already feels like a lifetime. Before she came along I was pretty much known as a misunderstood bad boy-"

"Marco!" Star exclaimed, bopping his head with her wand, "Stop lying, Safe Kid."

"Oww, Star, that hurt," Marco frowned, rubbing his head, "But yeah, she's right. I was the never take chances kid."

"Well taking chances is what Kim and I do..." Ron rubbed his neck, "Well more of what KP does anyway. She fights and I'm the distraction."

"Really? Star and I both fight. Though she blasts and I punch."

"Awesome! You gotta show me some moves."

"Yes! I can finally break in my new red belt. By the way, do you know where I can get more red hoodies?" Marco tugged at the aforementioned object, "I'm kinda limited right now."

"Marco, I can tell this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

While Marco relegated tales of QuestBuy and Ron of SmartyMart, Star tried starting up a conversation with Kim.

"Hello friend!" Star slid over on one foot as Kim put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Oh, hey Star," Kim replied, "What's the sitch?"

"Huh?" Star wondered. Marco hasn't thought me this type of Earth slang yet...

Kim corrected herself after seeing the blank look on Star's face, "Oh sorry about that. I meant what's up?"

"Oh ho ho, right. Well, nothing other than the fact my friend Marco and I are trapped here for now."

"Oh...well we're heading to Middleton tomorrow since school is starting up next week, I can show you and Marco around if you'd like."

"Aren't all high schools the same? In Echo Creek, there's the cheerleaders, the football players and then pretty much everyone else."

"So not," Kim said, then frowned, "Actually, you're right."

"Phew, I'm finally getting Earth for once!" Star grinned and then frowned, "Hey, uhh do you what I can do about my... clothing problem? I haven't been able to magic myself up some clothes yet."

"No big, I'll take you shopping tomorrow at Club Banana."

"Club Banana? Like...like the _fruit_?" Star raised an eyebrow, tapping her wand against her cheek.

"You're kidding," Kim said in shock, "You've never been to Club Banana?"

"Uh..."

"Okay then, as soon as we get back home I am definitely going to show the wonders of name brand threads."

The conversations continued until late that night, with Star bunking with Joss and Kim and Marco with Ron, Jim, and Tim. The next day Ron, Kim, Star, and Marco helped the Possibles pack up everything (with a little magic from Star's part) and started the drive towards Middleton.

* * *

 **Okay! Since the KP episode is set in season 2 (production number 229) but part of the season 3 lineup, I'm fast forwarding Kim and Ron's summer to the first episode of season 3, Steal Wheels after the next couple of chapters.**


	3. Exploring Middleton

**Chapter 3: Exploring Middleton (The Bueno Nacho Experience)**

"So _this_ is the famous SmartyMart," Marco said as he looked up at the huge building. "Looks normal enough."

"Where smart shoppers shop smart," Ron repeated the catchphrase with his trademark goofy smile, "Now it may not have black hole chargers and crazy bad guys who try to take Star's magic wand, but it has everything else."

"You have no _idea_ how much of a relief that is," Marco said as they walked into the superstore.

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

"So what do you think?" Kim said as she and Star walked around Club Banana. "Spankin', isn't it?"

"Uh...it's okay, I guess. I'm used to bright and colorful clothing!" Star shrugged, "These all look kinda _boring_ to me. Marco would love it here, though."

"Hmm," Kim rubbed her chin as she picked up a pink shirt with a heart on it off the rack, "What about this?"

Star looked at the shirt and shook her head, "Nah. I kinda got the dresses and pants thing going for me here, it's my signature look."

"Nothing wrong with trying something new. How about this?" Kim picked up a blue and pink floral sundress, "It's colorful." She shrugged.

"Maybe Club Banana just isn't my store, Kim," Star sighed as she looked over the shoe section. It was absent of her preferred colorful footwear. _I could use some brown shoes though...hmmm..._ "Not that here isn't a great place to shop...it's just not me. Not my _style_."

Kim nodded, "You're right Star. I shouldn't push you into liking this store if it doesn't fit your style...for now, anyway. How about choosing a mission outfit?"

"Why would I need a mission outfit?" Star asked. Kim walked over to the cargo pants section and pulled off a pair, "You and Marco are joining Ron and I on missions, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but we just fight in our normal clothes. It's pretty easy and we never fight for too long." Kim tossed the pants to Star.

"On our first few missions, Ron and I wore normal clothes too. The problem is they kept getting ruined so we decided to buy some and spares just in case."

"Ohh, you make a good point," Star examined the pants, "These look okay, what about a shirt? Can it be pink or purple?"

"Hmm, those don't really blend into the background," Kim said, pulling out a gray crop top with three-quarter sleeves. "How about this?"

Star frowned at the exposed midriff, "Where's the rest of the shirt?"

"This _is_ the rest," Kim asked, confused. "You don't wear crop tops?"

"Clothing like that was forbidden on Mewni, at least according to my mom," She looked at a blue shirt with a similar design. "I can work with this, though."

Kim looked at Star's ensemble with a smile, "I think you have a spankin' mission outfit!"

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

"So what are we doing again?" Marco asked as Ron took him through the Men's section of SmartyMart, "I thought we had everything picked out?"

"That was just the normal, everyday stuff. What you need is a mission outfit. Since, you know, you and Star are joining KP and I on missions." Ron took a pair of Prussian blue cargos and tossed them to Marco. "Whatcha think of these?"

"This is great! And in my favorite color too," Marco replied as he caught them then pulled a dark gray shirt with full sleeves off the shelf, "These definitely go well together."

"I gotta say I agree with you. Now we just gotta get a couple more pairs just in case they get ruined and we're all set." Marco put them in the cart and they headed towards the checkout.

"Hey, can we afford all this? Kim's dad only gave us $50 to buy everything. I left my wallet back in my dimension since Star was paying." He asked as they waited in line.

"Not a problem, Marco. See I get a royalty check every month and I withdrew some money from my account."

"You get a royalty check? How?"

"Oh don't worry my good man, you'll see as soon as we get to lunch."

"Speaking of lunch, I better call Star. She and Kim might want to join us," Marco pulled his phone out.

"No need for that, Marco. Kim and I already set everything up. We're all meeting up at Bueno Nacho at 2 and then we'll head back home."

"Oh, well okay. I'm assuming it's Mexican?"

"Only the best!" Ron exclaimed as the checkout man rolled his eyes before continuing his job, "You're okay with that, right? If not we can go to Cow n' Chow."

"No-no! I'm fine with it. Actually, I'm _more_ than fine with it. I'm Hispanic after all."

"Really?" Ron asked, "I had no idea."

Marco rolled his eyes, "Hello, Marco? Diaz? Marco Diaz? My dad's Mexican. My super awesome nacho recipe runs in the family."

"Well, I'm something of a chef myself. I managed to get a 5-star restaurant going in Middleton High last year before it got shut down. We definitely need to collabertate on some recipes." Ron paid the bill and they carried the bags into the parking lot.

"Uh, don't you mean 'collaborate'?"

"Eh, same difference. Now we gotta get going, the lunch special ends at three and it's already 1:40!"

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

"Wait, you actually put sugar on a burrito? That's sick and wrong!" Ron said as he took a bite of a chimerito. "Star, how you taint the deliciousness of a burrito?"

Kim, Ron, Star, and Marco all met up at Bueno Nacho as planned and had their orders in front of them. Sodas, salad, nachos and nacos almost covered the booth with Rufus popping on the table to snack on his own naco.

"That's exactly what I thought! It was sacrilegious! Not to mention how crazy you went afterward!" Marco took a sip of his soda.

"I wasn't _tainting_ it, I was making it _better_ ," Star rolled her eyes as she took a cheesy Nacho chip. "And how was _I_ supposed to know how sugar would affect me like that? _It was still tasty, though_."

"By not trying crazy combinations?" Marco replied evenly, "You ran away for 2 days, I was so worried about you!"

"Oh Marco, you worry about everything expect fighting monsters and Jackie." " _Hey_!" "Speaking of fighting, when do we start those world-saving missions you were talking about?"

"Yeah, how does this 'saving the world' thing work exactly?" Marco said as he took a bite of Ron's famous creation, the Naco. "Wow. I have to say Ron, these aren't half bad."

"Chef Ron pleases once again!" Ron proudly tapped his chest.

Kim chewed her salad, "Well I started a website around four years ago and for the last three and a half Wade, our tech guru, has been running it. As soon as the website gets a major hit, Wade calls us up and we get a ride."

"That's it?" Star asked, "We just wait around for villains to try and 'take over the world?'"

Kim and Ron exchanged a look.

"Yeah pretty much," Ron hand waved, "But sometimes the missions come in the middle of class and we always get excused. Perfect for when you don't study for a test."

"Pff, like Marco will ever have to worry about that," Star said as Marco bit into a chip, "He's a straight-A honor student."

"That's good, at least someone is serious about learning," Kim shook her head is disbelief at Ron's laziness, "Not that you should rely on that to get out of a test, _Ron_."

Ron ignored her, "Or dealing with Bon-Bon tyring to steal your captainship during cheerleading practice?"

Marco almost choked. "Hold up, _you're_ a _cheerleader_? But you're so...so..."

"Nice." Star finished.

"So not the drama guys," Kim waved as she poked her salad, "It's just what I do."

"But if you want to see a mean cheerleader, Bonnie's got you covered. Has been calling me mean names since Kindergarten. Calling her Bon-Bon will tick her off though if you want her to leave," Ron sipped his drink as Rufus finished the last bit of his nachos. " _Yum_!" Rufus patted his stomach.

 _ **Beep beep bee-beep!**_

"What was that?" Star exclaimed, pulling out her wand and pointing it towards the sound.

"Chill Star, it's just the kimmunicator ringing," Ron said as Kim answered.

"Oh..." Star put her wand away. "Go Wade."

"Well, I've finally managed to figure out how these scissors work. They rip a void into space-time and take the user (or users) wherever he or she wants to go."

"Sooo you fixed them?" Star asked hopefully, hopping over to Kim.

Wade sighed, "Not yet. The metal alloy used for the blades are extremely rare and hard to get at the moment. Luckily I know a few people but it could take a while."

"Aww," Star said dejectedly.

"Don't worry, it's only a matter of time Star," Wade said as he continued typing, "Jim and Tim examined the scissors' gemstone, which hasn't suffered too much damage but that'll be fixed within the next couple of weeks."

"Finally, some good news," Marco commented, picking up his bags, "Thanks for helping us out Wade."

"And thank you for helping me access this technology, it's the least I can do to help you guys out."

Kim cut the connection and turned back to the group, "Well we got to get going. I don't wanna miss _Agony County_!"

Marco and Ron rolled their eyes while Star grinned.

* * *

 **Next chapter is the first week of school. Since at this point in SVTFOE Marco and Star are 15 (Quest Buy gift card was given for their 6-month friendship celebration and went unused for another 3-6 months so it's safe to say they aged up. Kim and Ron are 16. All will be juniors in the next chapter.**


	4. Skipping A Grade:Welcome to Junior Year!

**Chapter 4: Skipping A Grade (Welcome to Junior Year!)**

The last week of summer passed by with Kim, Ron, Marco, and Star bonding with Kim and Ron's family. Soon enough, the school year had begun. With help from Wade and the Possibles/Stoppables, Marco and Star were able to transfer in as exchange students and documents were forged for them. By extraordinary luck, no missions popped up but Kim and Ron knew it was only a matter of time.

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

The four of them walked into the school building. Well, the three of them did. Star flew in on her puffy pink cloud, Cloudy.

"Star, I don't think that's a good idea. We're new here, don't draw too much attention yet."

"Pff, relax Marco, everything is fine," Star gestured to the hallway full of students who stared at Star and her magic.

"Oh hey, _K_. Babysitting during school hours?" Bonnie sauntered up to them, eyeing Cloudy. "Pink is _so_ middle school."

"Hello, _B_." Kim said, rolling her eyes, "Good to see you." She commented insincerely.

"This is Bonnie?" Star asked as she sat up on Cloudy, "Somehow I expected someone more...intimidating."

"Are these _freshman_ kidding me? I'll have you know I'm on top of the food chain and you two are _nothing_."

"For your information, _Bonnie_ , we're both juniors." Marco crossed his arms and frowned, "Besides you're the one to talk with your layered haircut. You'd think the most popular girl would have better fashion sense."

Bonnie scowled, "Kim, you need to keep your new _losers_ on a better leash, and I thought Stoppable was bad enough."

"Why _B_ , I didn't know you cared so much," Kim said with a smirk, "Are Star and Marco intimidating you?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "This isn't over, K." She walked away.

"That...was...awesome! Marco you really showed her!" Ron exclaimed as they walked to the office to pick up their schedules.

"She has nothing on Brittney Wong," he shrugged. "Maybe you should let Cloudy disappear now, Star."

Star leaned back onto the cloud, "Nah, I don't really feel like walking. Maybe later."

"POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE!" Barkin walked towards them, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Oh, uh, Hey Mr. Barkin," Kim said, "How's the school year going?"

Barkin scowled at Cloudy and Star, "It just started and I already have another Stoppable on my hands!"

Star nervously chuckled as she de-summoned Cloudy, "Heh heh, sorry about that, I'm-"

"Star Butterfly, I'm aware. You and Marco Diaz mysteriously transferred in last minute and already causing trouble." Barkin said, looking over some papers.

"For the record, I haven't done anything," Marco commented, crossing his arms.

" _Yet_. We'll have to see if the holds true, Mr. Diaz. If your behavior is as good as your grades we shouldn't have any problems," Barkin pointed at him.

"Hey Mr. B how about you chill interrogating the newbies?" Ron asked, "They haven't done anything to you."

"You want a piece of this Stoppable!?" Barkin shouted while Ron hid behind Star.

"Nah I'm good. Carry on."

"Grrrr...I'll see you four in class. Now get to it!"

"Well that went better than expected," Marco stated as the four of them received their schedules.

"Is he always so _moody_?" Star asked.

"Yeah, but you get used to it. As long as you don't get into trouble," Kim said as they entered their first class. Kim and Ron sat in the middle row with Star and Marco sitting behind them as the bell rang.

"Alright people, LISTEN UP!"

"Oh no," Star groaned and Marco slouched in his seat. "Not again."

"Mrs. Reid got caught in a bizarre shopping cart incident. I didn't press for details so needless to say I'll be your teacher for American History."

"Does this happen often?" Marco whispered to Ron as Barkin discussed the Civil War.

"Dude, like all the time," Ron nodded.

"DIAZ! Since you're so chatty today, when did the Civil war begin?"

Marco smirked, "In, April 12, 1861, and ended May 13, 1865, with the last battle fought in Palmito Ranch, Texas."

"That's...correct." Barkin grudgingly responded, "But don't think you're off the hook, _Diaz_."

"Ooh, smooth Marco." Star not-so-discreetly whispered.

"Miss Butterfly! How did the aforementioned war start?"

"Uhh..." Star bit down on her wand, "With fighting?"

"Don't get fresh with me, Butterfly! Since you have so much time to make jokes, you can put it to good use with EXTRA HOMEWORK!"

Star frowned. " _Loud much_?" she muttered.

"You do not want to get on his bad side, Star."

"STOPPABLE! Perhaps you'd like to answer the question?" Barkin asked, gripping his pointing stick dangerously tight.

"You know, I really don't have a clue," Ron chuckled, "I'm sure Kim knows, though."

"That's it! Stoppable, you just earned yourself 3 extra pages of homework!"

"Aww man."

The rest of class went relatively uneventful, with Kim and Marco taking notes while Star chewed on her wand and Ron doodled and goofed around with Rufus. Soon enough, it was lunchtime.

"So...what's this supposed to be?" Marco asked while Star nervously pointed her wand at the unidentifiable gray mass.

"Mystery meat?" Kim and Ron shrugged with Rufus dug into Ron's dish.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass," Marco pushed his tray away, "I'll make something to eat at home."

"Hmmm, Cupcake explosion!" Star pointed at the tray, and the 'mystery meat' turned into pink and white cupcakes. "Want one?"

"I've learned never to eat anything that comes out of that wand."

Before Star could comment, Monique came and sat in between Kim and Ron.

"Hey girlfriend! Hey Ron."

"Hey Monique," They replied in unison. "Monique, this is Star-"

"Hiii!"

"-and this is Marco."

"Hey Monique."

"Hey you two," Monique said, waving to Star and Marco. "I like your devil headband."

"Aww, thanks Monique!"

Monique pulled out the Club Banana circular, "Kim I got us the advanced copy. Check out the leather jackets! In five different shades of black!"

"Ooh, can I check that out?" Marco asked.

Kim and Monique looked at each other and back at Marco.

"You...actually care about this stuff?" Kim asked hesitantly, "Ron usually ignores us."

"Because it's boring KP!" Ron said as he timed Rufus as he ate through the slop, "Clothes are clothes."

"Uh-huh!" Rufus squeaked.

"Hey, just because I'm a guy and I wear the same thing everyday doesn't mean I can't appreciate the finer points of fashion," Marco pulled up a chair in between Kim and Monique. "Now how about that circular?"

"Boy, you can JRI!"

Marco looked to Kim for clarification.

"Monique speak."

"Oh sorry Marco, I meant, 'Join Right In!'"

"Oh boy," Star commented as Marco, Kim, and Monique gushed over the clothes designs.

"Yeah I never got why they enjoy spending six times as much for the same stuff," Ron said as Rufus nodded.

Star sighed, resting her fist on her cheek, "Yeah..."

"So there's a wrestling match coming up next week and I got tickets to see them!" Ron proudly took out two tickets. "I'd ask Kim, but she's not a huge fan of fights-"

"Wait a sec, did you say fights?" Star said, grabbing Ron by the shoulders.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I. LOVE. FIGHTING! Can I come with you? Please?"

"Uh, sure. Heh heh. The more the merrier!"

"YAY!"

Soon enough the lunch period ended, and the five went their separate ways.

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

"Wow, this is the longest we've gone without fighting anything," Marco said as he walked home after the first day with Star, Kim, and Ron.

" _Ugh_ , don't _remind_ me. I'm _soo_ bored it's not even funny," Star said as she and Ron carried extra homework in their arms, "That buff strict dude hates me."

"Join the club, Barkin's had it for me since freshman year because I may or may not have looked at him funny," Ron said as Rufus blew a raspberry. "At least he didn't give you detention."

"I told you flying into school on Cloudy was a bad idea," Marco said as he carried his backpack over his shoulder, "I'm just glad there's finally a teacher that appreciates my Safe Kid tendencies."

"More like _boring_ tendencies. Middleton is so... _normal_. And, and, and _ordinary_."

"That's Middleton for yeah. But you really showed Bonnie, Marco."

"Eh, it was nothing," Marco shrugged with a lazy hand-wave, "Once you've dealt with one Brittney Wong, you've seen them all. Is popularity all she cares about?"

"Beating Kim is a close second."

"Please, as if," Kim waved off, "She was cheer captain for like 2 and half weeks before she gave up because it was too much work."

"Soo, speaking of cheerleading...can I join?" Star asked with heart eyes, "Pleeease?"

"I don't know if that's a great idea, Star."

"I agree with Marco, you'll have to deal with Bonnie all the time. Then again, you can always blast her with your wand if she gets too intense."

"Ron! She's high school evil, not _evil_ evil." Kim commented.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure about that?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "Anyway, what are your plans for the rest of this week?"

"Welll, Marco and I have our weekly friendship Thursdays on Thursday. He makes the most delicious triangle food-"

"-Nachos-"

"Ever! What are you guys doing?"

"Ron and I hang out every Friday. Unofficially, of course."

"Yup, Bueno Nacho and movies. It's kinda our thing."

"That's cool," Marco said as they reached Kim's house. "Well off to making my super awesome nachos! Come on Star!"

"Yay! Triangle food!"

"Well that was interesting," Ron went through the Possible's fridge.

Kim nodded, setting her stuff down, "Yeah. You know, I can really get used to them..."

* * *

 **And done! Next Chapter will have the AU "Steal Wheels"! Did I keep everyone in character? Are Star and Marco still as close as before? Review and Follow, the next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Steal Wheels

**Chapter 5: Steal Wheels**

The rest of the week passed by relatively uneventfully. Marco and Star adjusted fairly well into Middleton High's famed food chain. Star became relatively popular thanks to her upbeat personality and magic and Marco was, to his surprise considered handsome despite his cautious nature. Thanks to Ron he looked out for the D-Hall bullies and gave them another 'lesson' in sensitivity when they attempted to charge him a fee. Ron and Marco became good friends and practiced cooking and light sparring whenever they had the chance. Kim and Star bonding over their respective annoying family members and their lack of cooking and baking skills, something Marco and Ron never let them live down. Soon enough Friday came along and everyone had plans to kickoff their weekend.

Or so we thought.

"I thought you and Ron were hanging out tonight?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked after Kim hung up the phone disappointed. "Aren't Fridays your Ron nights?

"Not officially," Kim crossed her arms, laying down on her bed, "I'll just find something else to do, I have plenty of options."

"Ok then, have fun Kimmie."

Kim groaned, sitting up on her bed, "Maybe Star wants to do something."

"Sorry Kim, but Jim and Tim wanted me to test my wand at their Sleepover and I couldn't say no," Star said, using her wand as a candle to light up the twins' experimental rocket. "Oooh! Maybe Marco wants to hang out? He and I hung out watching movies and eating nachos yesterday, so it's cool."

"Uh, okay?" Kim shrugged, _I wonder why she's so possessive of Marco..._ She thought as she remembered Star's cheerleading tryout.

* * *

Wednesday Afternoon...

* * *

"Ok team! We've got a new recruit!" Kim cheered, gesturing to Star dressed in cheerleading warm ups, "Let's give her a warm welcome and best of luck."

"Oh please, she's gonna need more than luck to win," Bonnie muttered while the rest of the cheerleaders and friends clapped.

"Honestly Bon-Bon, you need to relax." Ron said with Marco next to him, "Anyone can try out."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, _loser_."

Star laughed nervously, "Uh...hmmm, okay. How do I start?"

"Oh boy," Marco muttered, his fist on his cheek.

"Ok! 1, 2, 3, 4? Who am I cheering for? 5, 6, 7, 8...uh...the Mad Dogs are pretty great!"

"Lame." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Star waved her wand, "Mad dog fireworks explosion!"

The entire room light up with colorful explosions of the Middleton mascot lighting up the room.

"Ok, you have to admit that was pretty cool," Tara said.

Bonnie frowned. "I suppose."

Remoralized, Star jumped as high as she could and did a series of flips, turns and rolls.

"Gooo team!" Landing in a kneeling position, arms high.

The team (Bonnie excluded) clapped for her and Kim held up the ballot box. "Okay, it's time to cast your votes!"

Needless to say, Star was officially added to the team.

"Congrats Star, you did great," Marco said as Star ran up to him.

"Thanks, Marco!" The two hugged.

Hope shyly walked up to Marco as he and Star separated.

"Hi Marco," She waved, "How are you?"

"Uh hi," Marco waved back while Star crossed her arms. "Hope, right?"

"Yeah. So I was wondering if you'd like to hang out on Friday?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh...I kinda have a girlfriend back home."

"Oh," Hope said, frowning, "Well I hope she knows what she's missing. I'll see you two around."

"Well that was weird," Marco commented as he and Star met up with Kim and Ron.

"Yeah, no kidding! Girls never ask me out," Ron pouted, "What's your secret?"

"I really have no clue. Maybe dress up a bit?"

"Dude, we wear the same thing every day."

"Then I'm out of ideas."

"Oh come on Ron, dating isn't _that_ big of a deal," Star shrugged as she magically changed her clothes, "Trust me. Once you have a crazy ex like I do, you'll wish you never started dating."

"He even kidnapped me once," Marco joined in, "And he cheats at ping-pong!"

"Easy for you to say, even you guys have had the relationship experience!"

"I just started dating, so there really isn't that much experience to report." Marco shrugged. "Haven't you guys ever had something crazy happen on a date but it all worked out in the end?"

Kim frowned, "Well, there was this one time..." She recapped the events of the humiliation spray Drakken and Shego put on her and how she stupidly went out with Josh anyway. "If it wasn't for Ron, I wouldn't be here."

"Aw don't sweat it KP, what are friends for?"

"Wow, and I thought the Naysaya curse was bad. Actually, it was, but at least I didn't disappear. Oh how I wish I did though."

Star frowned, "I totally have to get Tom back for that. Sorry Marco."

Looking at Kim and Ron's curious faces, they took turns explaining the course of events leading up to Marco and Jackie's relationship.

He sighed, "Oh well, at least something good came from it. Anyways let's stop over at Bueno Nacho. I could really go for a naco right about now."

* * *

...

* * *

Kim shook her head. _I guess I'll find out later. Maybe Marco wants to do something._

"Hey Marco," Kim knocked on the guest bedroom door. After their abrupt arrival, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible set up Star and Marco in their home (it wasn't as though they couldn't afford it) as long as they did their chores and stayed out of trouble. Marco took the guest bedroom while Star expanded Kim's attic bedroom, complete with a dividing wall and an extra bathroom. While Star was a bit disappointed she and Marco wouldn't be sharing a bathroom for the time being, Kim was glad she wouldn't have to fight with the Tweebs every morning. "Wanna hang out?"

"Sorry Kim, there's a lot of homework I have to finish tonight." Marco was typing up an extra credit assignment for English, "Maybe tomorrow?"

Kim groaned, feeling tempted to hit her head against the wall in frustration, "No big." She went downstairs and played around on her Kimmunicator while the rest of the family went out. _Maybe this won't be so bad. I can handle some me time._

...

Kim laid back in exasperation after calling her cousin. _Even_ **Larry** _has plans?_ "This calls for extreme measures."

"Kim, the game isn't until _next_ Friday," Bonnie said, bored out her mind. The entire team was called to the Middleton High School gym- her, Hope, Tara, Star, Alexa, and all the others.

"Right, and we'll be ready if we practice, practice, practice!" Kim said as she did a small routine.

Unamused, Bonnie crossed her arms. "I can't believe you called us out here and _this_ was your big emergency."

"Uh, we were on a date," Tara said, raising her and her date's entwined hands.

"Grounded, _hello_?" Hope gestured in a 'what the heck' tone of voice.

"Kim, me, Jim and Tim were about to test my wand!" Star commented, "Couldn't this wait?"

"Ok, so maybe it's not an _emergency_ emergency, but hey, since everyone's here how about frozen yogurt...my treat?"

"Have a life," Bonnie stood up, walking towards the door and the rest followed.

"Uh...Kim, are you okay?" Star asked, walking over to her, "You can hang out with me and your brothers if you'd like."

Kim gave a small smile and shook her head, "It's okay. I'm sorry for dragging you out here."

"You sure?" Star asked, putting her hand on Kim's shoulder, "You seem _pretty_ bored..."

"No big, Star. Really. I'll find something to do," Kim said, walking over to the bleachers.

"Okay. Summoning Cloudy Charm!" Cloudy appeared and within seconds, Star were gone.

She sighed. _What do I do now?_ Kim sat on the gym's bleachers, bored out of her mind. Marco was busy, Star went back with the twins, 'rents were out and all her other friends were busy or grounded. Kim sighed. Maybe a nice, long nap was in order-

 **Beep beep bee-beep!**

Eager for something, _anything_ to do, Kim answered. "Go Wade!"

"I just heard there's been a break-in at Planet Tool."

Kim stood up, walking towards her locker for her school mission clothes. "How fast can you contact Marco?"

"Already on it!"

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

Marco woke up to his phone ringing. He had long since completed his homework and decided to get some extra hours of sleep. He might like danger every now and then but even he had to rest sometimes.

"H-Hello?" He muttered drowsily.

"Hey Marco."

Marco sat up, now almost fully awake. "Wade? How'd you get my number?"

"I'll explain later. Right now Kim is taking on two bad guys and I thought you'd like to help."

"Well, it's not like I have much going on," Marco said, heading to his closet. "I'll be ready in five."

"Great! Kim's on her way." Wade signed off.

Marco looked over his attire in his mirror. Black sneakers, Prussian blue cargos, dark gray shirt, black gloves courtesy of Ron and Kim, and a black headband tied on.

"Let's get dangerous."

 **~~~SVTFE*KP~~~**

"Must you say seriously _all_ the time?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I do. Seriously."

Marco flashed on the lights as Kim said, "Motor Ed."

"Red?" Motor Ed asked.

"Red?" Drakken questioned.

Marco crossed his arms, pointing to Drakken and Motor Ed. "Wait a second, Red?"

Kim shrugged, "He nicknames everyone."

"And that's Drakken? Why is he blue?" Kim may have debriefed him on the way but seeing is believing.

Drakken ignored him. "Kim Possible. I see you've gotten a new sidekick."

"Dude, I am _not_ a sidekick. I'm Marco Diaz, only child and you two are going down!"

"He's right. How do my foes find each other anyway?"

"We're related."

Marco raised a brow, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Drakken raised his arms in frustration. "Don't you two have anything better to do on a Friday night."

Marco scoffed, "I do."

Kim frowned, "Actually, no."

"Oh." Drakken tipped over the ultimate tool boxes.

"Kim look out!" Marco yelled as they started leaning over.

While Drakken distracted Kim with the toolboxes, Marco went after Motor Ed. He kicked and punched away the metal disks Motor Ed was tossing at Kim leaving her free to chase after him.

"Nice save, Marco!"

Marco gave a thumbs up as they both jumped over the sliding toolbox. Kim caught the ceiling hook as Drakken retrieved the toolbox.

"Marco, get Drakken!" Kim said as she positioned herself for a flying kick at Motor Ed, who then spray painted her red, catching her off guard and she fell.

While Kim repositioned herself, Marco chased after an overburdened Drakken. "Ha! I've got you now!"

Motor Ed kicked him out of the way. "No you don't. Seriously."

He flipped back into a crouch and re-started the chase, but it was too late. The two of them loaded the toolbox onto Motor Ed's cycle and started it.

"Later Red!" He and Kim ran up to them but they were already far beyond their reach. "Bye bye little man!"

"I am not little! Man, I wish I had Nachos right now," Marco commented, referring to his dragon cycle.

"Somehow, I'm not thinking of food," Kim looked up and down at her ruined mission wear. "Worst. Friday. Night. Ever!" She groaned.

"Well, that was a waste of time," Marco said. "Let's go home."

...

"So how was the sleepover?" Marco asked Star, "I heard some explosions Friday night."

"Oh you know, just the usual. The twins and I blew up some dude's grill but it's totally cool."

Marco shook his head, "Classic Star."

"So what'd you do?" Star asked as the two of them reached Kim's locker, Ron almost there.

"Hey you guys," Ron said, "Heard there was a party at Planet Tool. Sorry we missed out."

Kim waved it off, "Oh, it's cool. I just painted the town red."

Marco whispered to Star, "Literally."

Star laughed at Kim's expense then stopped. _How would he know? Unless..._ "Wait a second, you and Kim went off to fight crime?"

Marco scratched the back of his head, "Well, I was at home and she needed help so she called me."

Kim frowned, "I would have called you, but you and the twins, well, I didn't want to interrupt your night. Again."

Star _pfff_ 'ed. "It's fine. Really, it's okay. Just tell me the next time so we can all fight together."

Marco gave Star a side hug, "I promise."

Star smiled, relishing the hug. "Ok Marco."

"How about we go to the mall after school? Just you and me?" Marco offered.

"Hmmm...it's not the Goblin Dimension but I'll be fine. You've got yourself a deal, Diaz."

"Great! We'll catch up with you two during lunch," Marco said as he and Star walked off.

"So are you gonna tell me all about your video game mashing at lunch?" Kim as she switched out her books.

"Aww man, I forgot to mention to Star and Marco before they left, but I can't. Me and Felix are gonna shoot some hoops. You know, with the tournament coming up tomorrow and all." Felix rolled up to them.

"It's good for the hand-eye coordination."

"Zombapaloozia tonight! Gotta stay frosty."

While Kim dealt with her jealously by joining in with Felix and Ron, Star and Marco spent some time solidifying their friendship. The six of them went their seperate ways- Kim, Ron, Felix and Rufus to the batting cages while Marco and Star got reaquainted with Middleton Mall.

"Ok," Marco said as they entered. Where do you want to go first?"

"Hmmmm...food court!"

They ate quickly and went to Hot Topics, Forever 20 and JP Dime's, shopping for as many clothes for Star as they could and taking photos at every booth they happened to come across.

"I've located Drakken. He's holed up in an industrial park just outside of town," Wade called back, just as Kim and Ron made up. "Do you want me to call Star and Marco? They're at the mall."

"Please and thank you."

* * *

"That was amazing! I didn't think I would find a store with such colorful clothing! I thought I would have to keep redesgining Kim's old clothes."

"That's the beauty of Earth, Star. You can always find what you need," Marco smiled at her.

 _Oh don't I know it_ , Star thought, flushing at the double meaning of Marco's words. "It's not Quest Buy but I guess you're right. Now come on, let's get these back home!"

 **Beep beep bee-beep!**

Marco took out a spare Communicator from his pocket. Since all of Team Possible (including temporary members Star and Marco) didn't hang out together much outside of school and home, Wade made a new Kimmunicator and gave it to their newset members for the time being. Marco, being the responsible one was in charge of it.

"Oh, hey Wade."

"Hey you two. Ready for a mission?"

Star grinned, " _So_ ready."

"Great! I'm sending you Kim and Ron's coordinates. Good luck!"

Star waved her wand, teleporting her purchases, herself and Marco back home.

"Let's get suited up!" She cheered, getting her mission outfit on in a flash of light.

"Okay, okay. Some of us have to take our time," Marco ran up to his room and came back down in less than five minutes, "Here are your gloves."

"Summoning Cloudy charm!" She hopped onto the cloudy, pulling Marco along. "Let's go Marco! The adventure awaits!"

...

"Going somewhere?" Kim asked as she, Ron and Felix stood by the entrance. Marco and Star floated in on Cloudy, decked out in their mission clothes.

"Right on schedule."

"You've got something that belongs to me!" Felix shouted.

"Dude, seriously what type of secret hideout is this? Everyone knows you live here, man!" Motor Ed exclaimed.

"One magazine subscription and suddenly everyone's got your address! Shego!"

Shego cracked her knuckles, releasing plasma from her hands. "Yeah, yeah I'm on it!"

She sent a barrage of green flames towards the five. Ron wheeled Felix out of the way while Kim flipped and Star and Marco floated higher.

"I'm going to help Felix and Ron unlock Felix's chair," Marco said as Cloudy floated down.

"And I'm going after the crazy green lady!" Star desummoned Cloudy. She ran over to the two as Kim picked up a metal disk to reflect Shego's attacks.

"Wow Kimmie, you hired backup? The buffoon not working out?" " _Hey_! I'm working!"

"They volunteered," Kim said as she dodged another plasma attack. Star started firing pink magic bolts to counter Shego's attacks, forcing her to avoid Kim's reflections and Star's magic.

"I _so_ hate that."

Kim swung off a hook and kicked Shego down to the wooden crates.

"Sparkling crystal dome!" Star yelled, encasing her into the box. Kim landed on top of it.

"Nice," She said appreciatively. Star smiled, "It's what I do. Let's go help the others." Before they could move Shego broke free from her prison and jumped towards Kim.

"Warnicorn attack!"

Shego flew onto a light fixture and swung herself on a table. Grabbing an oil gun, she fired it at an airborne Kim, knocking her into the wall.

"Aww man, that's gonna stain!" Kim groaned as she stood, pulling at her top. Star created a towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, Felix, Ron, and Marco looked towards the chained wheelchair.

"Oh great. There's no way we'll be able to break these!" Felix said.

"Nothing a blowtorch can't fix," Marco suggested as he turned to look for one. "I'm sure the bad guys have one here."

"No worries. The Rufinator is on the case," Ron smirked as he started cutting the chains.

Star and Kim made it over just as Marco and Rufus finished cutting.

"They're gonna get away!" Star chewed on her wand.

"Not to worry, I can keep them here," Felix said as two arms came out of his chair. The Doomvee 2.0 lifted off the ground and into the air.

"Woah."

"I know I'm still kinda new to Earth, but I'm _pree-tty_ sure cars aren't supposed to do that."

It floated out a hole in the ceiling and Felix muttered in disbelief, "Oh no."

"Uh, what do you mean, 'Oh no'"? Marco asked.

"They've adapted my mom's cyber-robotics."

"And I'm gonna guess that's bad?" Star questioned.

"Yeah pretty much," Felix confirmed.

"Then we have to be badder," Kim ran towards Motor Ed's motorcycle. Ron and Marco rode on the back of Felix's wheelchair.

Star summoned a gray Cloudy charm, "Heck yeah! Let's do this!"

...

They went after the Doomvee. Kim expertly dodged the laser fire coming her way. She turned into a dead end alley.

"We have to do something!" Marco said as the Doomvee cornered Kim.

Ron smirked as Felix's claws held back the flying car. "Boo-yah! One for the good guys!"

"Yeah we're screwed," Marco said as a claw came out from the back of the Doomvee. "Aww, boo-yah denied!"

The metal claw grabbed onto the chair and flung them towards the wall.

"AHHH!"

"Don't worry guys, I've got this!" Star yelled as she summoned a cushion for them to crash into. She floated over to them.

"You alright?" Kim asked, hopping off the motorcycle.

"Thanks to Star we are," Felix answered.

"I'm getting better at this magic thing," Star spun her wand with a smirk.

"Hit it!" Kim yelled as the motorcycle got hit with a ray.

"Alright, that's it," Star said, aiming her wand, "Syrup tsunami shockwave!" She launched at the jerking vehicle but it moved out of the way.

"Cupcake blast!"

"Rainbow fist punch! Ugh, this isn't working!"

"Well, time for plan B," Marco said as Star looked over her wand.

Felix rubbed his chin, "If Drakken adapted the cyber-robotics from my chair-"

"-We could link the two." Kim pointed out.

"Hey, great minds think alike."

Star and Ron cheered. "Yeah! Wait what?"

Kim took out her Kimmunicator, "Crunch time Wade. Need a cyber link ten minutes ago."

"I'm in! Cyber link is the same. Easy hookup, but you'll need some sort of-"

"Video game controller?" Marco pointed as Ron pulled out his wireless handheld.

"That'll do."

Kim took the handheld from Ron, "May I?"

"Sure thing KP."

"How about a little mayhem of my own?" Kim smirked as she pushed random buttons. The Doomvee moved around every which way as it crashed on the ground and alley walls.

"I have to admit, this is fun to watch," Marco commented. With one last push, the vehicle fell apart, revealing Motor Ed, Shego and Drakken beat up and exhausted.

"I think I'm gonna barf, man. Seriously!" Star magicked a barf bag on his face.

"Gross."

"Boo-yah reinstated! Game over!" Ron cheered.

Star magically tied up the villains while Wade contacted the police.

"Well that was fun," Star commented, "We totally totally TOTALLY _have_ to do that again!"

"Not to worry, things like this happen a lot with KP and I around. I'm sure something will come up again soon," Ron said as he, Kim, Felix, Marco and Star walked back to the main street.

"I'll get you Kim Possible and Co! Just wait and see!" Drakken shouted as he played air guitar, "You will all pay!"

"Lame," Marco rolled his eyes, "Are all villains so predictable?"

* * *

 **Not a fan of how disconnected this chapter feels. It was a pain trying to make it flow. Anyways share your thoughts! Tell me if I missed something. Emotion Sickness is next.**


	6. Emotion Sickness

**Chapter 6: Emotion Sickness (Marco "falls" for Star)**

"Ok people, listen up! In honor of our community, this weekend we celebrate Middleton Days, a _salute_ to the giants of local industries. From the space center to the world famous Middleton Pickleworks." Barkin looked over to Ron, dressed in a pickle suit.

"STOPPABLE! Explanation, now!'

"I'm Kosher Deli, the Pickleworks beloved mascot and this is Gurkin," Ron gestured to Rufus as he climbed up his shoulder. "HI!"

The students nearby rose their eyebrows in confusion.

"Mocking our proud pickle heritage, are we?" Barkin questioned, interrogating Ron.

He waved his hands, "Mock the pickle? Never Mr. B."

"I'm keeping an eye on you, cucumber boy." Barkin turned towards the rest of the gym, "Float builders, let's get busy!"

Marco, Star, and Kim approached Ron as Barkin walked away. "Isn't that hot?" Kim asked, smirking.

"Suffering is my salute to Middleton," Ron valiantly stated.

"There are other costumes you can wear, you know," Marco commented.

"Yeah, like this spacesuit!" Star said as she twirled her wand and pointed it at Marco, transforming him into an '60's era astronaut. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Before they could comment, Ron gasped.

"What's the big?" Kim asked and Marco and Star looked where Ron stared. Tara and Josh walked across the gym holding hands.

"Uh, nothing. Kim there's something in my eye! Ow, ow!" Ron jumped around.

"Isn't that your finger?" Star asked. Ron sheepishly grinned. "Oh right. How'd that get there?"

Marco rolled his eyes as he took off his helmet and frowned. "This is warmer than I thought it would be."

"Oh my gosh," Bonnie walked up to the four, "Josh Mankey has a fresh crush and her name _isn't_ Kim Possible."

"Thanks a lot, Bonnie," Ron facepalmed.

Kim crossed her arms and shrugged, "Seriously Ron, it's no big. Josh Mankey is _so_ last semester."

"Huh?" Ron and Bonnie said.

"Wait...he's your ex?" Star asked.

Kim nodded, "We grew apart. It was time to move on. So not the drama."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "So in denial." She claimed as she walked off.

"Way to maintain the Kim-posure, KP," Ron said, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder. "It's brave the way you masked the Mankey pain."

"Seriously, I'm over Josh," Kim said, removing his hand, "I thought you'd be the bummed one."

"Me? Why?"

"Tara..." Kim said.

"What about her?"

"She used to like you. You mean you never noticed?"

"No!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah Ron, she totally had a crush on you," Marco said. "We've only been here for three weeks and even we saw it." Star laughed into her hand.

"Awww! Why didn't you guys tell me?"

 **Beep beep bee-beep!**

Kim pressed the main button on her Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I just heard Tara and Mankey are dating. How's Ron taking it?"

"Wade knew too?"

He chuckled, "Don't get yourself into a pickle, Ron! Ha ha!"

Marco laughed, "Good one!"

Ron frowned as he crossed his arms. "Oh, who's the pickle mocker now, huh?"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Wade shrugged.

"Tell me there's more to this call, Wade," Kim frowned.

He got serious. "Drakken's on the move."

Kim smirked, "Then so are we."

"Alright!" Star exclaimed, summoning Cloudy and hopping on and flying after Kim, with Marco and Ron close behind.

...

"Stealing _again_ , Drakken?" Kim asked, hopping down from the ceiling, Star floating down next to her.

"Whatever happened to inventing your own stuff?" Ron asked as he and Marco shimmied down the rope.

"It's called outsourc- Oh just get on with it," Drakken muttered to Shego, crossing his arms.

Shego leaned back nonchalantly, "How about _you_ get on with it?"

Marco and Star looked at Drakken and Shego. "Does this usually happen?" Marco asked.

"Shego, this is not the time to question that nature of our relationship." Drakken pleaded as he walked over to the villainess.

Star tapped her wand against her cheek, "So are we gonna fight or what?"

Shego rolled her eyes, "Fine. But just so you know, I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me." She flipped over the four and threw four plasma blasts at them, with Kim flipping over one, Star countering one with a blast, Marco crouching away and Ron ducking.

Kim landed on a shelf and looked up to see another plasma blast heading towards her, which she leap from. As she attempted a flying kick at Shego the villainess kicked her away, leaving her open to Marco's sweep kick. She quickly flipped up and sent a barrage of plasma towards Marco. As he somersaulted out of harms' way Shego redirected herself towards Kim.

Meanwhile, Star and Ron confronted Drakken, who was trying to make his escape. Ron jumped onto his hover segway and Star blasted at him. "Boo-yah!"

"Hey, watch it Star!"

"Oops, sorry Ron!"

In the distraction, Drakken managed to reach the ceiling entrance and jumped, leaving his device behind and attempted to climb through the roof. Ron grabbed onto his ankles and Star tried to blast the ceiling so he'd fall.

Kim and Marco faced Shego's wrath. Marco threw books in an attempt to distract Shego so Kim could get the advantage but she burned them all quickly. Kim caught one of them and Shego shoved her lit fist through it, getting her hand stuck. The small victory was short lived as she shook her hand free and started punching Kim, who dodged expertly and ended up freeing a controller, which landed on the floor. Marco and Kim punched and kicked Shego in unison, sending her flying across the room. She wasted no time getting up and wrestling Kim, shoving her into the shelf. Marco attempted to pull her away from Kim but ended up hurtling across the wall. Kim gained the upper hand and shoved Shego into the shelf while Marco got up.

"Marco! Are you okay?" Star worriedly asked.

He gave a weak smile and a thumbs up, "I'll be fine."

"Do you mind? I'm trying to get away!" Drakken squirmed his feet as he attempted to shake Ron off. Star tried aiming at his hands but as usual, her aim was off.

"Star! Watch where you point that thing! And ow, he's kicking me!" Ron cried.

"And you're surprised?" Marco commented as he recovered. Shego threw Kim off her and climbed up the shelf, flipping it over as she hung from the ceiling.

"KP!"

"Narwhal blast!" Star yelled, breaking up the shelf and allowing Kim time to escape.

"Thanks, Star!"

Drakken smirked, "I believe the phrase is, 'Boo-yah!'" He swung his feet, sending Ron flying into Star and Cloudy. "Some other time, Kim Possible and co!" He flipped into the hole with Shego following behind.

"Is everyone okay?" Marco asked.

"A little banged up but nothing permanent," Ron said as Rufus popped out of his pocket with a groan.

Star hopped off Cloudy, "Poor Cloudy took most of the damage," She frowned as she retrieved her narwhals back into her wand. "Other than that I'm okay."

Frowning, Kim replied, "Me? Yeah. My pride? Not so much." Ron picked up the mysterious device, "Oh hey, don't forget this."

Kim sighed as she put it in her pocket, "Thanks. Star, Marco, do you two have your Kimmunicator?"

Marco searched his cargo pants and took out his Kimmunicator, "Yup, never leave home without it."

"Alrighty then, let's go!" Star said, drawing everyone close, "Lightning change back!"

...

Ron popped his head into the Possible's kitchen the next morning. "Yo Marco, Star, those breakfast Nacos aren't going to eat themselves!"

Marco and Star walked in with Kim following behind. She tossed the device into Ron's hands as Marco divided up the food. "Woah, what's that?"

"Thing you picked up? So not the Kimmunicator." Kim said, crossing her arms as she sat.

"Hey don't worry, you can borrow ours if you want," Marco said between mouthfuls of food.

"So not the drama, I'll just call Wade and get it delivered. It's probably back at the lair," Kim sighed.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna play this video game," Ron cheered, sitting next to Marco. He pressed a button and Kim and Marco's eyes flashed blue.

Kim started crying, "I can't believe we lost the Kimmunicator," she sobbed, resting her head on the table. Marco frowned, pushing away what was left of his breakfast. "You know, I'm not really that hungry anymore."

"Marco, are you okay?" Star asked as she rested her hand on his back, "You seem kinda down."

Ron covered his mouth, unsure of what to do, "Heh heh, hey, it's not the end of the world." He walked over to Kim, "Is it?"

Marco drew invisible figure eights on the table while Kim continued crying.

"Hey we've lost the Kimunicator before, right?"

"I-I-I know! When will the carelessness end?"

Ron and Star looked at each other in confusion.

What the heck is going on?

Rufus picked up the controller, ready to break it while Ron took it from him, "Hey maybe some video gamage will cheer you up," he suggested as he inadvertently pressed another button.

"I don't want to play some stupid game," Kim scowled, shoving the controller out of Ron's hands, "I want the Kimmunicator."

"Ugh, Star could you just leave me alone? I don't feel like talking." Marco shrugged off Star's hand. He grabbed his backpack and headed outside, "I'm leaving. Don't wait up."

Kim grabbed Ron by the shirt, "Let's just get to school so that I can tell Wade you lost the Kimmunicator. **_Again_**." She dragged him out behind Marco.

"Marco? What did I do?" Star frowned, looking towards the 'video game'. "Hmm, Marco got the Kimmunicator so I guess I'll take this," She picked it up and summoned Cloudy. "Heading to school!"

...

"KP, I think you seriously jacked my shirt," Ron scoffed, smoothening out the wrinkles on his jersey. The four of them had separated upon reaching the building-not that either pair took much notice, with Star and Ron attempting to talk to Marco and Kim, respectively.

"Oh, I am gonna more than that to Drakken!" Kim scowled, crossing her arms and heading to her locker.

Star and Marco headed towards their lockers, "Marco, why are you so moody?"

He scoffed, "Define moody," He muttered, opening his locker.

"You know, acting... acting...acting _weird_ , like right now!" Star said as she experimented with the device. Marco's eyes flashed yellow.

"Oh Star, you should really read more," Marco chuckled as he closed his locker, his eyes flashing blue. "But you probably won't because you hate homework," Marco sighed sadly.

"See! You're doing it again!" Star exclaimed as she pressed another button. Marco's eyes flashed green.

"Oh? And why do _you_ care anyway?" Marco crossed his arms and gazed suspiciously at Star. She put the device in her teeth as she struggled to open her locker.

"Do you miss Jackie or something?" Thought Star aloud as Marco's eyes flashed blue.

"I mean, I guess. It's been a few weeks since we got stuck here. Maybe I'm feeling a little homesick." Marco shrugged. "Sorry about how I've been acting lately."

"Yeah you are, ha ha," Star said. She took out a book and dropped the device and once again, Marco's mood shifted.

"Wait a sec, _I'm_ supposed to be sorry? It's your fault we're stuck here in the first place!" Marco frowned. "Something always has to happen with you, doesn't it?"

"Seriously Marco, what is your problem? One second you're nice and the next you're depressed, then you're mad! I thought friends were supposed to talk things out!" Star picked up the device and threw it into her locker. "You know what, talk to me when you aren't so **_moody_**." Star slammed the door and stomped off as Marco's eyes shifted pink.

"Star...look I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me today," Marco rushed up to her with a smile, "I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Star frowned, "You mean it this time?"

"Yeah." He smiled, "Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful eyes?"

Star blushed. "Marco!"

"What? It's true. And your hair is so shiny! What do you do to it to make it flow?"

"Uhh Marco, are you feeling okay?" Star asked as she pulled his hand away from her hair.

"Better than ever, my shining Star."

"OO-Kayy, well I'm heading to class," Star said as she slowly walked into the half empty room, "You should probably get going too."

"Of course, _mi Estrella_." Marco grinned as he walked away.

"I have no idea what that means," Star muttered as she sat down next to Kim, who looked at Ron lovesickly. "Isn't Ron _dreamy_?"

"Uh...I guess?" Star answered uncertainly as Kim smiled. Bonnie looked between the three and scoffed, choosing to text her posse rather than question the turn of events.

Ron and Rufus exchanged a look and groaned. "Aww man."

What's gotten into KP?

...

"Uh Kim, you're acting pretty funny around Ron," Star said as she nibbled on her wand, "Is everything okay?"

Kim laughed as she adjusted her books, "No big, Star! I just realized how amazing Ron is. We've been friends for so long that I didn't see it before, but now and I can't believe I've been so blind!"

"If you say so, Kim."

Kim smirked, "How about you and Marco? I saw you two flirting earlier..."

"WHAT?! No-no, nothing happened!" Star shouted, trying not to blush, "He's just goofing off, that's all! Ha ha! I mean, he's my best friend. I'm sure he doesn't have feelings for me."

"Hello beautiful," Marco called out across the hallway before Kim could respond, "We have a wonderful class together!"

Kim raised an eyebrow, "You were saying?"

Star stuttered as Marco walked up to them, taking her hand, "Shall we go?"

Star looked between Kim and Marco.

"Well?" Kim asked before glancing at Ron walking through the hall, "I gotta run. See you two later!"

"Well shooting Star?"

Star drew her hand away from Marco, "Marco, you're acting strange around me. I'm not sure if everything's okay."

He frowned, dejected, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you're acting like you have a crush on me or something," Star said as she walked to their next class, "And I'm not so sure how I feel about that. I mean, you and Jackie are going out!"

"Jackie who?" Marco smiled as he admired Star's cheek marks, "Have I told you how totally amazing you are?"

"UGH! There you go again!" Star shouted, raising her arms in annoyance, "You know what? Stay away from me!"

Marco continued walking next to her. "Why are you following me?"

He momentarily snapped out of his lovesick phase, "We have the same class, Star."

"Oh," She blushed, "Well, don't talk to me then!"

Throughout class Star and Marco couldn't focus on the topic at hand, but for different reasons. While Marco was trying (and failing) to pay attention to the lesson, Star was trying to sort out her uncharted feelings for Marco.

 _Marco's my best friend_ , she thought as she doodled absentmindedly in her notebook, the teacher's words drowning out into the background, _I'd do anything for him and I'm sure he'd do anything for me. We've faced Ludo, Toffee, monsters and so much more together...but him having feelings for me?_ She briefly glanced a couple seats over to Marco, who looked up and smiled at her. Star blushed and turned away, _I can totally admit that him going on a date with Jackie made me feel...really weird. I mean I know that I kinda ditched him to go to the clown seance with Janna but I didn't think that he'd go with Jackie! Ugh, of_ course _he'd go with Jackie, he's had a crush on her for like, ever!_ She scribbled in her book, _I can admit that maybe I have feelings for him...more than friendship. Maybe. But he's not supposed to have feelings for me! I mean, not like that! At my sleepover Ponyhead's box said he wasn't lying about having feelings for Jackie...so why is he acting so...weird around me? Like he has a...crush on me? Come on Star, this is like a dream come true! But if something's making Marco act this way it wouldn't be right to use him like this...Wait a second!_ Star paused, thinking back to the video game Ron was playing around earlier that she took, _Maybe-_

A piece of paper landed on her desk. Star opened it to find a drawing of her and Marco holding hands with the words, "Future King and Queen Butterfly" underneath with a heart around the entire drawing. She looked over to Marco who was trying and failing to hide his giggling. He waved to her with a blush and Star weakly waved back.

 _This is gonna be harder than I thought._

...

Star walked into the gym after spending the rest of the morning avoiding Marco and his affections.

 _Who knew he could be so...relentless?_ Star thought with a flush, _I wish I knew how to make myself invisible, that would have come in handy about ten minutes ago._

She saw Monique stuffing a garbage can with white paper. "Hey, Monique!"

Monique looked up and waved, "Oh hey Star!"

Ron popped out from behind the float wearing his Kosher Deli suit, "Hey could you two keep it down? I'm trying to avoid KP." he started to climb down then paused. "Is the coast clear?"

Monique looked around the gym while Star raised an eyebrow, "Uh, clear from what?"

Ron landed on the floor, "From Kim! She's crushing on me!"

"Kim's crushing? On you?" Monique asked in disbelief. "Are you sure you're not _majorly_ misinterpreting?"

"Yes," Ron said, "And IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!"

"It's true, I had a class with her earlier and she said Ron was dreamy! Not to mention Marco's been acting strange too!" Star said as she nibbled on her wand.

"See! Star sees it!" Ron pointed. "Face it, Monique, Kim has it bad for Ron! And Marco for Star but that's not the point!"

"Hey!" Star crossed her arms, "Marco acting weird is important!"

"And that's not good for you guys?" Monique asked, "I mean, Kim's my girl. And from what I've seen of Marco, he's pretty chill. Not to mention a catch for some girls."

Ron sighed as he paced around in a circle, "I don't know. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought about it. I mean who hasn't? I'm sure Star has."

Star frowned, looking at the gym's sandy floor. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm thrilled about this!"

Monique raised an eyebrow while Ron stopped and crossed his arms, both with a ' _Really_?' expression on their faces.

"Ok maybe a little," Star blushed, "But I don't want this to totally wreck our friendship! I just want Marco back to normal," she leaned back onto a float.

"Anyway," Ron continued walking around, "I guess I'm-"

"In a pickle?" Monique questioned with a smirk, gesturing to his current outfit. In spite of everything, Star smiled.

"Oh how I rue the day I ever volunteered for Kosher Deli duty." Ron muttered.

"You two want my advice?" Monique asked.

"Yes! Okay!" "Please!"

"Ron, lose the pickle suit. Star, just try talking things out with Marco."

"Ugghhh! I already tried that Monique! He won't listen to me!" Star frowned.

"Yeah, I'm not taking this off. Not yet. And if you see Kim-"

"Or Marco!" Star interjected.

"Okay, or Marco, you didn't see us. Got it?" Ron pleaded.

Monique smirked, "Okay, but what if Kim sees me seeing you and Star?"

"What?

Star pointed at Kim as Ron turned around.

"AH! Kim!" Ron shouted, frightened out of his mind.

"How did she pop out of nowhere like that?" Star asked, turning to Monique. She shrugged.

Kim ran her fingers up and down Ron's costume, "Ronnie...I have a favor to ask."

Ron backed away, "Uh...well...I was just LEAVING!" he ran out of the gym.

"Whoa," Star commented.

"He's shy, but so cute," Kim said before heading after Ron

Monique smirked, "More like green and freaked. At least that's over,"

"Phew, yeah," Star sighed, sitting back down on the float. "At least Marco hasn't shown up yet."

The doors of the gym burst open, "Oh _Starrr_?" Marco called, looking through all the floats, "I gotta ask you something!"

Monique chuckled as Star facepalmed, "You were saying?"

"UGH! Now I have to avoid him **again**." Star frowned as she summoned Cloudy. "See you Monique."

 **OK, I'm just gonna cut it off here. I know it's been a while but life has a tendency of getting in the way. With SVTFOE on yet another hiatus till November, there's more time for me to finish this and not mess too much with canon. **

**Thanks for reading, and see you in the next update :)**


End file.
